HIPNOTIS
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: EDITED! songfic kedua saya. IDP dengan HIPNOTIS. Pair SasuHinaNaru.Ending NaruHina. fic pendek AU, OOC Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto dan typo. RnR please


**NARUTO (c) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**"HIPNOTIS"**

**by Putri Hinata Uzumaki**

**SasuHinaNaru**

**::NO FLAME JUST FOR KRITIK & SARAN. PUJIAN BOLEH BANGET::**

**::OOC HINATA,SASUKE,NARUTO::  
**

"Hinata?" Tanya suara yang berasal dari HP Hinata.

"Ya.. Sa..sasuke-kun"Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Ia sangat senang ditelfon oleh Sasuke.

"Bisa ketemuan ditaman?" Tanya suara dalam telfon, Sasuke. Dan tanpa disadari juga, Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya.." Jawab Hinata

Saat ditaman, Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. Mata onyxnya menatap dua mata lavender yang meneduhkan itu dengan tatapan penuh keseriusan. Perlahan, mata onyx itu berubah warna menjadi merah gelap.

"Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku **janji **akan membahagiakanmu" Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Ya…." Jawab Hinata riang. Lalu ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Ck! Siaal!" Naruto mendecih dibalik semak-semak taman. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru ia genggam erat. Ia kecewa, Hinata bersama Sasuke.

.

.

"Tolong bawa kesini!" Perintah Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Hinata hanya menurut dan membawa tumpukan-tumpukan buku setinggi Hidung itu dengan hampir jatuh.

"Ayo kekelas!" perintah Sasuke lagi. Dengan wajah kecewa, Hinata mengikuti 2 minggu Hinata dan Sasuke jadian, kehidupan Hinata mulai berubah. Disekolah dan dimana saja saat ia bersama Sasuke, ia seperti pembantu saja. Disuruh membawa barang-barang Sasuke, atau saat Hinata berbicara, Sasuke langsung menyuruhnya diam. Tak memperdulikan perasaan Hinata. Naruto yang terus membuntuti Hinata, merasa kasihan pada gadis yang ia cintai itu. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi saat bersama Sasuke. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

**Kamu suruh datang, mau**

**Kamu suruh pergi, mau**

**Kamu suruh diam, mau**

**Mau-maunya**

Suatu hari saat Sasuke mengajak Hinata jalan-jalan ketaman kota –lagi-. Wajah Sasuke seperti orang frustasi saja. Hinata mencoba bertanya

"Sasuke… wajahmu pucat ka-"

"Diam!" sela Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam. Ia menunduk. Ia menyesal pacaran dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Hinata terbelalak. Tapi toh, ia menikmati ciuman itu.

Naruto yang bersembunyi disemak-semak -lagi- hanya bisa menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan kesal. 'ada apa dengan kamu, Hinata?' batin Naruto. Raut kesedihan terpampang diwajahnya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, dua hari kemudian Hinata berniat mengunjungi Sasuke kerumahnya. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang banyak masalah. Hinata melangkahkan kaki di halaman mansion Uchiha. Setelah sampai di teras rumah, Hinata membenahkan pakaiannya. Ia harus rapih di depan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau dicuekin lagi. Dengan gugup Hinata membuka pintu rumah Sasuke. Dan terlihat pemandangan… Sasuke memeluk mesra seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Hati Hinata tersayat. Dengan cepat ia lari dari situ. Bungkusan berisi kue lapis legit kesukaan Sasuke, ia jatuhkan begitu saja. Sasuke menoleh dan mendecak frustasi. Sakura hanya terbengong

"Ada apa Sas?"

**Diciumi kamu, mau**

**Di duain juga, mau**

**Dicuekin juga, mau**

**Mau maunya**

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari. Ia hilang akal. Yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan hanyalah...Sakit...Pening...dan Pusing. Hati Hinata dan tubuhnya membawanya tanpa disadari oleh akal sehatnya ke sebuah pantai berpasir kuning, tempat favorit masa kecilnya. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya dan terduduk. Orang-orang menatapnya heran sekaligus takut Hinata frustasi! Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir deras menuruni kedua pipinya. Saking tak tahan ia pendam, Hinata berteriak kencang.

"KAMU APAKAN AKU, SASUKE? KENAPA JADI BEGINI….hiks,,,hiks RASANYA KAYAK DI HIPNOTIS OLEH MATAMU TAU GAK!" tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel. Hinata membungkuk dan duduk dihamparan pasir pantai berwarna kuning. Hinata terus menangis…. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Walau ia usap berkali-kali menggunakan lengan bajunya.

**Aku kamu apakan aku?**

**Jadinya begini**

**Rasanya seperti**

**Kamu hipnotis aku**

"Percuma tau… kamu janji-janji bakal bahagiakan aku. Kenapa aku mau kamu suruh-suruh begitu? Aku bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa aku mau menerima laki-laki macam kamu!" Hinata terisak dipasir pantai. Otaknya memutar memori sebelum Sasuke masuk kekehidupannya. Sebelum ia menjadi fans Sasuke. Ia dan sahabatnya, Naruto bermain bersama…mengerjakan tugas bersama. Setelah ia menjadi fans Sasuke. Ia tergila-gila pada cowok pantat ayam style itu. Mata onyxnya seperti menghipnotis seluruh kaum hawa didunia ini. Termasuk Hinata. Tidak memperdulikan nasihat Naruto. Katanya Sasuke itu buaya.

**Kamu janji ini, mau**

**Kamu beri itu, mau**

**Dibohongin juga, mau**

**Mau maunya aku**

Hinata semakin kencang saja tangisnya… Ia menyesal. Sekarang, Naruto pasti sudah muak dengan gadis macam Hinata. Hinata kembali menangis.

**Kamu kamu hipnotis aku**

**Kamu kamu hipnotis aku**

"Hinata…. Sudahlah. Sasuke memang buaya kan?" suara nan merdu itu membuat hati Hinata tenang. Didongakkan kepalanya. Ia lihat Naruto bersinar dengan senyumnya dan mata biru sapphirenya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun…aku aku ga-" perkataan Hinata terpotong saat Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata. Rasanya dunia berputar terbalik Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kamu gak marah sama aku?" Tanya Hinata. Kepalanya pusing… ia tidak percaya peristiwa apa saja yang menimpanya hari ini. Ditambah… Naruto, sahabatnya mencium bibirnya. Seharusnya Naruto marah! Kenapa? Kenapa?. Saat mendongak, dilihat, Naruto hanya tersenyum. Naruto mengacak-acak rambut indigo itu. Hinata meresapi rasa lembut tangan Naruto membelai kulit kepalanya.

"Aku gak bakalan marah sama kamu. Aku akan selalu ada disamping kamu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang menenangkan. Hinata memeluk Naruto.

"Terimakasih"

"Dou ita...Hime-chan"

**TAMAT**

Terbesit didalam otak saya yang buntu ini untuk membuat fic yang tidak berkualitas. Saya bingung. Ini pairnya SasuHina apa NaruHina? Sudahlah….. REVIEW PLEASE!

Saya edit lagi karena Saya merasa aneh aja. Alurnya cepet kayak Halilintar. Makasih buat yang Review. I LOVE YOU ALL *Plaakk*

Special Thanks:

**Ochibi4me,kanarienvogel,Meiko Namikaze,ZephyrAmfoter,karinuuzumaki,Seo Hyo-Rin,mizukaze-hime**.

Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya. tolong koreksi lagi. bila perlu,saya edit lagi.

**Saya lupa mencantumkan warning ANTI FLAME! ada satu flamer nyusup. saya tau fic saya cacad. tapi sudahlah. saya lagi puasa nih! bayar utang!**

Tertanda:

Putri Hinata Uzumaki

Minggu 12 desember 2010

11.29 a.m

Tertanda Pengeditan:

Putri Hinata Uzumaki

Selasa 14 desember 2010

17.34 p.m

_**REVIEW**_

_**VIEW**_

_**EW**_

_**W**_

**=3=**


End file.
